Rage of Twins
by Blueberry8675
Summary: What if Gohan had a twin brother named Goshen? Starts at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z and goes through the entire series.
1. Enter Raditz!

**A/N: Hi! This is my very first fanfic, and I'd just like to tell you that I am completely insane. Completely, totally, eating mayonnaise with a spoon insane, but I probably won't kill you in your sleep if you say my story's crappy. Probably. So, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z (Damn it!).**

Chapter 1: Enter Raditz!

The farmer stood in his field, tending to his crops, when an explosion shook the earth. "What the hell?!" the farmer screamed. He ran over to his truck and drove to the explosion **(A/N: Genius, farmer. Genius.)**.

At the site of the explosion the farmer took his gun out of the trunk and walked towards the crater created by the explosion. He saw in the crater a metal ball with a red window-like thing. "I wonder what that is?" the farmer said scratching his head. Just then the metal ball opened up and out came a large man with long spiky hair and a reddish device on his face.

"So, this must be one of the natives. Let's check your power level," the man said as he pressed a button on the device."Only five? I knew this was a weak planet, but that's just ridiculous!" The man doubled over with laughter. "I can't believe there are any of you left. Even as a baby Kakarot could slaughter you without even becoming an Oozaru!"

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about!" the farmer said. He shot at the man, but watched in horror as the man caught the bullet in midair.

"What are you?" the farmer asked, trembling with fear.

"I don't think you'd like to know," said the man. He flicked the bullet back at the man with impossible speed, and laughed as the bullet killed him instantly. "Now to find Kakarot. He'll obviously be the one with the highest power level on this pitiful planet." The man used the device on his head to look around at the power levels."Well, that's the highest one I can find. It's still low, but that should be expected after living on this planet of weaklings his entire life," and with that, he flew off.

* * *

"Goku! It's time for lunch, now stop training and get over here!" Chi-Chi yelled into the woods.

"Coming, Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled back through the forest. Goku came walking up to the house with a log slung over his back."Gohan! Goshen! Hurry up!" Goku yelled back to the forest. Two small boys came running out of the woods and hurried up to the house. One of the boys had long spiky black hair tied into a ponytail. The other had short dark brown hair that stuck out to the side **(A/N: Like the bed hair in Ultimate Tenkaichi.)**. They were both wearing small orange fighting gis

The brown-haired one tackled the other, and they both fell to the ground.

"Goshen! Don't tackle your brother like that, you might hurt him!" Chi-Chi said, pulling out a frying pan and waving it at her son.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, he was just having some fun," Goku said as he backed away from the frying pan.

"Yeah mom! It's not like I tackled him off a cliff or something!" the boy called Goshen said.

"Fine, just don't do it again!" Chi-Chi said.

"Okay mom," Goshen said. He turned around and helped Gohan up. "You okay Gohan?" Goshen asked.

"Sure, I'm fine," Gohan said, brushing the dirt off his shirt. "But I'm still gonna get you back for it!"

"Come in and eat lunch so you have time to get to Master Roshi's place," Chi-Chi said, pushing the boys inside. "You too, Goku!" she called out the door. Goku walked in and sat down at the table.

"This is great; I can't wait to see all my old friends!" Goku said excitedly.

"Mom, why aren't you coming?" asked Gohan.

"I have lots to do around the house, besides; I can't stand that old pervert Master Roshi!" Chi-Chi answered. "But I'm sure you'll all have a good time."

* * *

Piccolo stood at the edge of the cliff as the huge power he had felt earlier get closer.

_I can't believe that power, it's massive! I am so screwed! Maybe I can catch him off guard _Piccolo thought. As soon as the power was in range he blasted it with everything he had. He panted heavily, hoping he had managed to finish it off. His eyes widened as he saw a man walk out of the dust, completely unharmed.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," the man said. "Considering you're green, I'm guessing you aren't Kakarot, but I'll still have fun killing you. I call this attack a double sundae. Let's see how you like it." The man raised his hand, but just as he was about to blast Piccolo to oblivion he picked up a higher power level. "Looks like it's your lucky day. If I didn't need to find Kakarot you would be dead by now," he said as he flew off.

_What the hell was that? _Piccolo asked himself.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bulma said as she walked into Kame House.

"Bulma!" Krillin said. "Long time no see!"

"It certainly has been a long time. I see you've grown quite a bit," Master Roshi said, staring at her chest.

"You can say that again," Oolong said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"And I see you haven't changed at all, you perverted old man," Bulma said angrily. She then walked over to Master Roshi and smacked him over the head.

"Owwww!" Master Roshi shouted. What was that for?"

"Look, I'm just not in the best of moods right now. I think Yamcha's cheating on me!"

"That's really a shame. I never thought Yamcha would do something like that!" Krillin said, surprised. "By the way, have you seen Goku anywhere?"

"No, but Chi-Chi called me and said he was on his way."

"Hello?" came Goku's voice from outside.

"Goku!" all four of them said at the same time. They ran out to find their childhood friend standing on the beach with two children.

"Hi everyone!" Goku said.

"Who're the kids? Are you babysitting or something?" asked Krillin.

"Actually, these are my twin sons, Gohan and Goshen. Say hi," Goku said.

"Hi," the kids said shyly.

"You've already started training them?" Master Roshi asked, seeing the orange gis they were wearing.

"Yeah, it took a long time to convince Chi-Chi, but since Goshen wanted to train so much, Gohan helped us with the argument."

"Mom always says I'm too much like dad for my own good," Goshen remarked.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with being like your dad," Bulma told Goshen.

"That's what I always tell her!" said Goshen.

It's great to see you Goku," Oolong said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yeah, it's great to see all of you guys as well." Goku suddenly had a very worried look on his face."Krillin, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's an evil power, and it's heading right for us!"

"Is it Piccolo?" asked Bulma.

"No, it's much too powerful to be him," Goku said, getting even more worried. Suddenly, the man landed in front of him.

"Ah, Kakarot. I've finally found you," the man said.

"Who are you?" Goku asked angrily.

"I am your brother Raditz."

* * *

Power Levels

Farmer: 5

Raditz: 1,200

Goku: 345

Chi-Chi: 65

Goshen: 105 **(Goshen convinces Chi-Chi to let him and Gohan train with Goku)**

Gohan: 100

Piccolo: 310

Bulma: 7

Krillin: 212

Master Roshi: 120

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about the first chapter of my first story? It doesn't really matter if you say it's bad, I'm still going to keep writing it, but if you give it a good review, I might use some ideas you put out.**


	2. Goku's Brother!

**A/N: Sup guys! I'm really excited about next chapter, it's where Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz! I think I'm probably going to take this fic a long way. I'm excited that I have three reviews already, I didn't think I would have any yet. Then again, I am kind of pessimistic. Time to respond to some reviews!**

**Guest: Here you go, chapter 2! I hope you like it, and although I know you were just kidding about Krillin's power level, I just wanted to say that I hate how much they downplay Krillin's role in DBZ, especially later on in the series.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the correction, it's been awhile and I kind of forgot about Raditz's scouter, and I really didn't notice how short the first chapter was until after I posted it.**

**Golden-Black Dragon: As an answer to your question, yes, Goku's true power is hidden. I forgot to put it in the power levels part, but Goku and Piccolo are both still wearing their weights. And the survival training, I'm going to answer that one in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball Z, why would I be making fan fiction about it?**

**Talking: **"Talking"

**Thoughts:** _Thinking_

Chapter 2: Goku's Brother?!

"What?!" Goku yelled.

"That's right. Let me ask you something. As a child, did you ever have a severe head injury?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, I did. My grandpa Gohan said I nearly died."

_That explains why he doesn't know who I am, and why this planet is still inhabited,_ thought Raditz.

"Well, I will explain some things to you. You are part of a near-extinct warrior race called the Saiyans. Our planet was destroyed years ago by an asteroid. We were some of those who were not on the planet at the time. You see, the Saiyans were traders of a kind. We cleared out a planet and sold it to the highest bidder. Some of my comrades and I have business on a planet far from here, but the inhabitants are a bit too powerful to handle by ourselves. Even though you are still weak, with your help we should be able to clear out the planet," Raditz said.

"No! I would never kill innocent people!" Goku said, horrified.

"Then I will just have to find some other way to convince you," he said. He then caught sight of two small children with tails clinging to the legs of his brother. "Tell me, Kakarot, are those your sons?" Raditz pointed at Gohan and Goshen.

"No, they're not!" Goku said in a desperate move to keep his sons safe.

"You can't fool me, Kakarot. Why would two inhabitants of this planet have tails?" Raditz asked.

"Fine, they are my sons. Now what do you want?"

"I thought I already made that clear. I want your help to clear out that planet I was talking about, but if you're unwilling I'll just have to find another method to... _persuade _you." With that, Raditz dashed up to Goku and his sons and grabbed Gohan.

"Gohan!" shouted Goshen.

"Now listen here," Raditz said to Goshen. "If you want to avoid becoming an only child, I suggest you convince your father to join my cause." Raditz flew away with amazing speed, giving none of them the chance to stop him.

"Daddy, we have to save Gohan!" Goshen said, fearing for his brother.

"Don't worry Goshen, I have a plan," said Goku.

"I'm coming with you," Goshen said stubbornly.

"No Goshen, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Then what's your plan, daddy?"

"I'm going to ask for help from the only other person powerful enough to be any help against Raditz."

"You don't mean-" started Krillin.

"I have no other choice, I need Piccolo to help me."

"Luckily for you, I also have a reason to kill that overgrown hedgehog," said a rough voice from above.

Goku looked up and saw Piccolo floating slightly above Kame house. "How long have you been there, Piccolo?" asked Goku.

"Long enough to see how useless you were against your brother," answered Piccolo. "So do you want my help or not?"

"I don't really have a choice," said Goku.

"Then let's get moving," Piccolo said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled. The yellow cloud sped to him and stopped right in front of him. Without hesitation he jumped on.

They both flew off, leaving the others stunned as to what happened. All except a small brown haired boy who would stop at nothing to get his brother back.

* * *

As Raditz reached his landing sight he took a good look at the boy he was holding. He was definitely a Saiyan, with his tail and spiky hair, but Raditz knew at once that he couldn't be a full Saiyan. A true Saiyan, even a Saiyan child, wouldn't have turned into a snivelling mess in this boy's position. Raditz was starting to get annoyed with the brat.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Gohan. Gohan just cried harder. "Why isn't yelling angrily making you cry less?!" Raditz said. "Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Raditz then opened up his pod and put the crying kid inside. When he closed it, Gohan was obviously still crying, but to Raditz's relief he couldn't hear it any more. Then Raditz picked up two power levels with his scouter. "Well, it looks like Kakarot and that green man I met before have teamed up. Too bad it won't do them any good."

Goku and Piccolo flew into the clearing. Piccolo landed and Goku jumped off of the Flying Nimbus.

"Raditz, I came to get my son back," said Goku.

"Too bad you can't get him back," Raditz said.

"Look Goku, we'll need to go all out for this one," said Piccolo, throwing off his weighted cape and turban.

"You're right, Piccolo," he too took off his weighted clothes.

_What's happening? Their power levels are increasing,_ thought Raditz.

"Do you really think that little increase in power will change anything?" Raditz asked. He then flew up to Goku and kicked him in the face before he could dodge.

_I've never fought someone that fast!_ thought Piccolo.

"Piccolo, we're gonna need to work together if we're going to have any chance of beating him!" Goku shouted.

"It wouldn't matter if you were the best team in the universe, I'm still going to kill both of you."

_This is really bad, _thought Goku.

* * *

Back at Kame House, everyone was trying to restrain Goshen.

"I have to save Gohan!" said Goshen.

"Look kid, if anyone has a chance of beating that creep, it's Goku," said Oolong.

"But what if he _doesn't _beat him? What if that monster leaves with my brother?"

"Goku would die before he let that happen," said Bulma.

"But what if he does die?" asked Goshen quietly.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Goku: 345 (w/ weights), 425 (w/o weights)**

**Piccolo: 310 (w/ weights), 390 (w/o weights)**

**The rest of the power levels are the same as last time.**

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like chapter 2? If you liked it, please say that in a REVIEW! If you didn't like it, please tell me what I did wrong in a REVIEW! Thank you, that is all. Actually, one more thing. If any of you are looking for a really good DBZ fic, please check out my favorite, The Legend of Kaiser, by Kaiser La Britannia. Okay, now that really is the last thing I have to say. Bye! Huh, I guess that "Bye!" was actually the last thing I had to say. Well, not really, because now I'm saying this. I'll shut up now. Bye! (Damn it!)**


End file.
